User blog:AtoneTheMage/Rip all my money...
I was going to buy an allskill level 26 Ranger for 10m, but I spent a lot of the money I had and they seemed like a scammer to me. I mean, why would they buy new items if they were going to "quit" and sell all their money? They could easily just take the money and ditch by making a new account lol. Anyways, that money that I gathered by selling my Geul's Boots (4.5m) and Geul's Helm (5m) was quickly depleted by reckless investments. I decided to break classic bows 9 times in a row simply by trying p6 to p7. It costs 240k to repair a classic bow and weapB is 20k ea on my server. I repaired 3 times and bought 5 classic bows all clean (50k ea), resulting in a (240x3)+(50x5)+(20x7x9)+500 = 2,730k loss. I then proceeded to sell my p5 2crit Pirate Hat for a mere 150k by accident. I had attempted to check Black Trader to make sure I listed everything properly, but the game lagged and then crashed as a result of poor internet. This was a 1.5m-2m loss as Pirate Hat 2crits barely show up on Black Trader. I believe xAinz might have bought it, but idk. In order to get 10m for the allskill account, I had to quickly sell everything. The Geul's Boots were apparently worth 5m-6m as they were max stat (9hp). It took a day to sell, but in the end, Sentient merched it for 6.5m, which pissed me off a lot. I had also foolishly traded Auquest my Impact Shot II book for the Geul's Hat. At the time, Impact Shot II was worth 6m, while the hat was a mere 4.5m... Just today morning, I opened 3 costume boxA and 6 more a few days ago. I got: Plunger (40k), Safety First (40k), Today's Mood (240k), Dustproof Mask (40k), Hipster Glasses (40k), Hipster Glasses (40k), Random Boot Box (150k), Random Boot Box (150k), and Today's Mood (240k). Making a costume boxA takes 5 costume coins (40k ea = 200k). That would be 1.8m of boxes in return for about 1m. Most of the useless costumes went towards more boxes. Yesterday, I bought 35 Pendants of Glory (16k ea = 560k) to use on Glory Boxes. I opened them and got the mana regeneration trash and Ancient Magic Essence thingy. At first, I thought it was worth it because I saw Ancient Magic thingies 600k on bt at one point and there was 0 competition. However, I logged on Turtle Z and Newstar to find them only worth 50k. This would have been a 500k loss. Additionally, I invested 2m into pendants of honor (3k ea x 667) and got: 2 int. scrolls (1.2m), an hp scroll (200k), a dex scroll (300k), an mp scroll (20k), 15 acoins (15k ea = 225k), 20 dolls (4k ea = 80k). That is ~2m but I did not use these scrolls to their full extent. I sold the dex scroll 250k and the int scrolls for 1.2m. I then used the other scrolls. I was getting tired of being one shot by rangers, so I got rid of my 59.5 heal for some hp items. I bought a p5 pirate hat 30hp (100k), aring (300k), heavy belt (60k), and an hp scroll. I also used my HP scroll from before and both worked. However, the worth of the enchanted item was very low and not worth the production fee. The pirate hat also won't sell for 100k for some reason. I also tried pet enchanting. I had a bad experience with this before. When no one exploited the market, I devoted millions into pet crystal production (when gemstones were still 8k ea). It was profitable at first, but then I accidently sold a stack for 24k and competition arrived. I also used 30 stones to get a mere 1 int pet. It went 2int on the first try though. So in this new enchanting, I used 15 stones to make a pet 30 hp then another 15 stones, but failed 30 hp for another pet. In the end, I lost 200k. Yesterday I also tried making more prom rings. I also had a poor experience with this in the past. I had made a 1int and a 2int before. Prom rings take 40 3rd Cores (5k ea = 200k), 2 MP scrolls (30k ea = 60k), and some mana potions (24k). That makes about 300k per attempt. This time, I tried 3 times and failed all 3. I made: 1int, 1int, 0int. That would be 1.5m loss, including the failure from before. There are more stupid investments, but I guess I'll cut it there. I barely have any investment and I regret selling all my warrior equips for mage equips because mages suck at farming (They can't bulrush and they can't tank higher level bosses) Category:Blog posts